


Another One of Those Days

by alynwa



Series: Short Affairs [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word #1: Rotten<br/>Color:  Grey</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Word #1: Rotten  
> Color: Grey

“Tovarisch, I’m telling you, it’s like someone has cursed me! Ever since I got up this morning, it’s been one thing after another!” Napoleon was in his shirtsleeves at his desk, using napkins to sop up the coffee he had spilled when he knocked over his cup. “Look at my expense reports, they’re ruined!”

His partner snorted as he continued to type his report about his latest experiment. “It is not like you typed it. Just take it back to the Secretarial Pool. I am sure some pretty young thing will be willing to retype it for a chance for dinner with the great Napoleon Solo.”

As he tossed the wet napkins and empty Styrofoam cup into the wastepaper basket Napoleon retorted, “Smart – alecky Russian! Be that as it may, my luck this morning has been downright rotten!”

Illya sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Pray tell, Napoleon, what constitutes ‘rotten’ luck in your world?”

“My alarm clock didn’t go off for one thing, so I was rushing to get here. I cut myself shaving, something I rarely do. I had to take a cab because my car had a flat and I didn’t have time to change it. And I ended up being ten minutes late to my meeting with the Old Man! That instigated a five minute lecture on tardiness before we actually began to talk about the agenda.”

“I will admit that is not your usual carefree morning, but I am sure your run of bad luck is complete. In fact, I will treat you to lunch! Take your paperwork to the pool and I will go get something from the deli down the street.”

Napoleon smiled for the first time that day. “Thanks, Partner!” he said as he put on his jacket and shot his sleeves. “Meet you back here.”

Half an hour later, Illya returned from the deli. “Now,” he said as he began to take things out of the bag, “Here is your Coke, potato chips and roast beef hero with lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise.”

“Thanks. What’d you get?”

“I decided to have tuna salad.” He sat down and took a bite. “Delicious. How is yours?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied as he lifted the top off his sandwich, “Is roast beef supposed to be grey?”


End file.
